The overall objectives of this project are to use in vivo and in vitro techniques, as well as cell fractionation techniques, to investigate the enzymatic and protein composition of basal bodies and cilia isolated from the adult chicken oviduct. In addition, studies are to be carried out on the mechanisms involved in the synthesis, transport, and assembly of precursor molecules during ciliogenesis in the oviduct. A separate and related project is to determine if the ciliary membrane interacts with the cumulus mass during ovum transport. These latter investigations are based on the hypothesis that specific interactions between the two elements, e.g., adhesive interactions, are required for proper ovum transport. In the current year, two broad goals were established: a) to investigate, in detail, the protein and enzymatic composition of the basal bodies isolated from the chicken oviduct, and b) to determine if agents such as polycations will interfere with normal ovum transport and if so, what is the nature of their effects on ovum transport.